1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear-resistant coating produced by electrodeposition and also to a corresponding process for the production thereof
2. Discussion of Background Information
In turbomachines, such as stationary gas turbines or aero engines, certain components are exposed to high temperatures and aggressive media which necessitate appropriate protection for the components, for example through coatings. Accordingly, it is known to provide components in turbomachines with various coatings which are used for different purposes, for example layers which protect against hot gas corrosion, wear-resistant coatings and the like.
Known high-temperature wear-resistant layers usually comprise hard materials, which can withstand the wear. High-temperature wear-resistant layers of this type are applied according to the prior art by build-up welding or thermal spraying. However, not all regions of a component are accessible for the application of a corresponding high-temperature wear-resistant layer by thermal spraying or build-up welding, and undesirable inhomogeneities may arise in the region of the wear-resistant layers or of the underlying base material as a result of locally different thermal loading of the component during the thermal spraying or build-up welding.
It would therefore be advantageous to have available a process for producing a high-temperature wear-resistant layer, in particular for components of turbomachines, and also corresponding wear-resistant layers, in the case of which no inhomogeneous thermal loading of the component to be coated is generated and in particular it is also possible to coat the component at regions which are difficult to access.
In addition, the corresponding process should make it possible to achieve a homogeneous wear-resistant coating with a good bond strength on the component to be coated, and it should be possible for the corresponding process to be carried out as easily and effectively as possible.